Contrastes
by Mireyan
Summary: Al principio fue una mera cuestión de estética. Quedaban bien juntos.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

_La mesa de Hiroto está muy ordenada. Demasiado ordenada. Sería un cliché demasiado de película tirar las cosas al suelo._

_-Además, si rompo algo saldrá de mi sueldo._

_Así que mejor dejarlo todo como está. Los archivadores son una almohada estupenda. Y el ruido de la madera maciza de roble crujiendo bajo el peso de sus dos cuerpos ahoga las respiraciones agitadas_

Al principio fue una mera cuestión de estética. Quedaban bien juntos. Solían aparecer los dos en las fotos del Sun Garden, brazo con brazo y había que reconocer que pegaban mucho, el contraste entre las diferentes tonalidades de piel, los ojos oscuros y claros. Era simplemente buen gusto. Y a pesar de lo que sus facetas alienígenas pudieran hacer pensar, los dos tenían un especial interés por las cosas bonitas.

* * *

_- No me gusta nada el moño ese que llevas ahora.- rie- te pareces a Reize._

_-Es cómodo para trabajar, bobo.- Se lo suelta, el pelo cae en ondas verdes. Está mucho más corto que antes, apenas le llega a medio hombro.- ¿mejor así?_

_-Mejor. Mucho mejor._

Suzuno y Midorikawa siempre se habían llevado bien. Gazelle y Reize, no, porque Gazelle no se llevaba bien con nadie. Aunque sentía un cierto placer culpable en escucharle decir _Gazelle-sama_ cuando se refería a él. Taladrándole con las pupilas dilatadas por la poca luz de la habitación. Le encantaba.

* * *

_Algo suena al hacerse trizas contra el suelo._

_- Mierda... el pisapapeles de cristal._

_- Mejor, era bastante feo.- dice volviendo a morderle el cuello._

_- Ya pero... se va a dar cuenta. Y es mi jefe. Esto no está bien..._

_- Eso es lo mismo que decías entonces._

Con dieciséis años decidieron que la mejor solución a su problema estético era estar bien pegados. A ser posible dentro de una cama y uno encima del otro. Todo su extraño pasado había quedado atrás y podían hacer cosas de adolescentes normales y corrientes. Y ellos acababan de descubrir que les gustaba hacer cosas juntos.

- Esto no está bien... un día nos van a pillar.- le decía Midorikawa.

- ¿Por qué no va a estar bien? ¿Tú no te sientes bien?- y Suzuno sabía dónde tenía que frotarse exactamente para que Midorikawa dejará escapar un "sí" ahogado.

Midorikawa se quejaba porque sentía que era su deber advertir, pero no pensaba parar en ningún momento. Aún así, no deberían hacer lo que estaban haciendo ni lo que iban a hacer después y alguien debía decirlo en voz alta y Suzuno no iba a hacerlo.

Alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón de los dos.

* * *

_Les falta el aire pero ninguno quiere romper el beso. Respiran como pueden, entrecortadamente, por los pocos espacios que quedan entre sus labios. Les falta tiempo. Quieren resumir diez años en una noche. Midorikawa tiene un motivo de más: sabe que si deja los labios de Suzuno libres le hará una pregunta, una que no quiere responder. Y al final de todos sus esfuerzos, se le escapa:_

_- ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?_

Alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón de los dos y le había tocado ser a él.

- ¿A Corea? ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Corea?

- Pues lo mismo que aquí pero en Corea.

- Que es básicamente nada. Porque no tienes pensado nada.

Suzuno se encogió de hombros, no le daba la más mínima importancia.

- Ya me las apañaré. Llevo todo la vida debajo del ala de los Kira. Quiero volar por mí mismo.

Tenían dieciocho años y poca o ninguna idea de cómo funcionaba la vida. Pero los dos tenían las ideas muy claras.

Suzuno quería ser libre.

- Vente conmigo.

Pero Midorikawa no quería salir de debajo del ala. Allí se estaba a gusto, era seguro, era cómodo.

Y si él le quisiese de verdad, a todas horas del día y con la luz encendida, no sólo a solas debajo de las sabanas, lo entendería.

Pero no lo entendió.

* * *

_Suzuno le está mirando a los ojos. Lo tiene sujeto por una muñeca y tiene su otra mano cerca de su cara. No hay modo de que pueda escapar. Y no sabe que responder._

_Porque tenía miedo._

_Porque no le quería lo suficiente._

_Puede ser cualquiera de las dos._

_Ellos siempre decían, los otros tres capitanes, que Nagumo y Suzuno eran unos orgullosos. Era cierto, pero los cinco lo eran. Simplemente, Nagumo y Suzuno no mentían. Pero Reize sí. Reize era un mentiroso. Y Midorikawa un cobarde._

- Dice Kariya que a ver cuando vienes a vernos. Bueno, realmente no lo ha dicho con esas palabras, ya sabes como es.- Hiroto se rio.- solamente ha dicho que hace mucho que no te pasas.

- Fui la semana pasada.

- No. Hace dos.

- No, no puede ser. Si fuimos los tres a cenar justo al final de la reunión de la compañía que...

- … fue hace dos semanas, Midorikawa.

Midorikawa se dejó caer en la silla.

- No sé en qué día vivo.

Hiroto le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Creo que te hago trabajar demasiado.

- No es eso. Sólo estoy un poco estresado. Dile a Kariya que iré mañana mismo.

- Lo haré. Te acerco a casa.

- No, ve tú primero. Tengo que ordenar un par de cosas antes de salir.

- Midorikawa...

- De verdad, estoy bien. Vete ya, a Kariya no le gusta cenar solo.

Hiroto frunció el ceño, pero al final lo dejó. Se preocupaba por él. Como un hermano. Por eso lo suyo nunca funcionó, a pesar lo mucho que lo intentaron por Kariya. Pero estaba bien. Así era como debía de ser.

Estaba colocando los ficheros que necesitarían para la reunión del día siguiente cuando escuchó el ascensor llegar a su piso. Supuso que sería Hiroto, que se había olvidado algo. Cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó sin habla.

No se habían visto en diez años.

* * *

_Midorikawa había sido un cobarde, pero ya no lo es. Ni un mentiroso. Y sigue sabiendo lo que quiere._

_No te vuelvas a marchar... a no ser que me lleves contigo._

_Puede ver la sonrisa subir a los ojos de Suzuno justo antes de que los cierre para juntar sus labios con los suyos._

* * *

Llevaba mucho amenazando con hacer un fic con esta pareja, pero no se me encendía la bombilla. Y en realidad la primera idea de esto que leeis era bastante peor (o los personajes salían peor parados), pero dándole forma al final quedó así, mucho mejor que la idea original. Siento haber roto a la happy family de camino, me gustan a mí más que a nadie, pero tenía que ser así.

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así que me dejéis un review. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
